


No Place I Would Rather Be

by the_millennial_force



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_millennial_force/pseuds/the_millennial_force
Summary: It's been 7 days since he held her in his arms and told her he would be there. He knows she is still hurting, and one night during shift he sees her sneak away from her bunk and go into the locker room. Concerned, Matt goes after her. (This is my first fan fiction, it's just a one shot, just something I thought up the other day)
Relationships: Sylvie Brett & Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	No Place I Would Rather Be

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of fan fiction. Please comment and constructive criticism. I really want to continue to post stories and improve my writing!
> 
> Thanks!

It had been one week since the protesters had taken over the firehouse. One week since Brett had broken down in his arms. For something that that was so sad, it felt so right to have her in his arms. For the last week it was all he could think about, that moment that Brett opened up to him, something he was not used to. He had no hard feelings against Gabby, she was his love for many years, but he was completely over her and ready to move on with someone else, but not just anyone else… Sylvie. Now just wasn’t the time, but he was a patient man, and for Sylvie he would wait however long she needed to grieve her birth mother and would be there for her in the process. 

It was a pretty slow shift so far, not that he would ever say that out loud, he would not be the one to jinx the house. It was about 1:30 in the morning and mostly everyone was sleeping in their bunks. Casey told himself he needed to do his paperwork for the day, but in reality, he noticed that Sylvie was tossing and turning and he wanted to be awake in case she needed him. He was glad that he ended up staying awake, because sure enough out of the corner of his eye he notices that she gets off her bunk and tip toes to the locker room. She must be just needing to use the bathroom, he tells himself at first. Surely, she will be back in a few minutes. 

Minutes pass and no sign of her, he decides that he must go and see to make sure everything is okay. He puts his paperwork away and turns off his desk lamp before leaving his office. He opens the door to the locker room and is surprised when it is dark, only the moon illuminating the room. He hears Sylvie before he sees her. Soft whimper is coming from the back corner of the locker room. He walks over quietly and finds her sitting on the floor with her head in her hands crying softly. It breaks his heart to see her like this, and he wants nothing more than to make this go away for her, but try as he might, this is not something Matt Casey can protect her from, so he’ll do the next best thing and comfort her and let her know she is not alone. 

“Sylvie?” was all he said as her head popped up and he saw her normally big blue bright eyes, faded and red from crying. “Matt” she replied before more tears spilled down her cheek. She didn’t have to say anything more, he knew it was a plea for him to stay with her. He instantly moved to sit next to her and wrapped his arm around her as she leaned into his chest. He liked how she settled against him, and he knew he was in it for the long haul. They sat like this with her in his arms for hours until the others started to wake up. “How about we grab breakfast after shift, my treat” he whispers into her ear as they get up and she gives him a thank you hug for sitting with her. “That sounds perfect Matt, thank you for being here for me, I don’t know what I would have done without your support these last few weeks.” He gently brushes hair out of her face and responds with “No place I would rather be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well....What did you guys think? :)


End file.
